His Baby Brother
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: Because annoying or not, Chris was his baby brother, and Wyatt would always be there to wipe away the tears. A Brotherly fic.


**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

Piper looked at her three year old son who in turn was staring at his brother. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"He looks squishy," Wyatt commented with a frown.

Piper chuckled, "Wyatt, I need to tell you something okay?"

Wyatt nodded, his eyes still trained on the baby before him.

"That there, is YOUR baby brother. I want you to take good care of him okay?"

Wyatt looked at his mom and then back at his brother. His baby brother. A grin appeared on his face- Big Brother Wyatt; he could get used to that.

* * *

Blue orbs appeared in Wyatt's room and a five year old Chris stepped out, clutching a well-worn teddy bear in one hand. He gently nudged his brother. 

"Wyatt?" he whispered softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears as his lower lip trembled slightly, his mind trying to block out the shouts from downstairs. His big brother grunted and rolled over.

"Wyatt?" he tried again, "I'm scared." His brother opened his eyes blearily and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice croaky from sleep. He didn't need an answer though, as his senses began to function better, he heard his mother's voice shouting from downstairs.

There was no doubt who she was yelling at. Their Dad. He hadn't shown up for Chris's birthday party today even though he had promised to. Wyatt looked at his little brother, who was still clutching at his teddy protectively looking more vulnerable than ever.

"C'mon," he mumbled as he pulled back the sheet, "get in Chris. It'll be okay,"

His baby brother hopped in beside him, pulling the covers up around his ears as if trying to block out their mother's screams.

Wyatt lay back down and looked at his brother.

Annoying or not, Chris was still his baby brother, and Wyatt would always be there to wipe away the tears.

* * *

A thirteen year old Chris adjusted his reading glasses and carried his huge stack of books towards the library. Suddenly, his feet were thrown out from underneath him and he and his books went crashing to the ground. Laughter ringing in his ears as he picked himself up off the floor and looked into the eyes of the members of Wyatt's football team. 

"Well, well well! Lookie here! If it isn't Baby Halliwell on his way to the library!" one snarled with a smirk.

Chris coughed and adjusted his glasses before picking up his books and preparing to walk away. One of them grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him back, pulling back his fist.

"Is there a problem?" Wyatt's voice asked coldly from behind him.

The boy jumped and let Chris go, "Wy! My Man! Just helping your little bro with his books!"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Huh, cause to me it looked like you were doing something else."

"No no no no! It was all good fun!" he protested, sending frantic glances at Chris, who did nothing but scowl.

"Well be that as it may, for your safety, it would be best for you to just get gone!" Wyatt snarled, giving him a little push in the opposite direction. His gang followed and Wyatt picked up his brother's remaining books.

"Thanks Wy," he said with a smile.

Popular or not, Chris was still his baby brother, and Wyatt would always be there to help.

* * *

A sixteen year old Chris paced around the room nervously as the clock struck six. One more hour until he had to pick up his date. She was gorgeous, an angel in disguise, a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. And that was the problem. She was perfect, what of he made an idiot of himself? 

Wyatt watched his brother check his reflection for the millionth time that hour and sighed.

"You know, Narcissus walked by a few minutes ago and rolled his eyes."

Chris raised an eyebrow at his brother and opened his mouth, "Wyatt what do I do?"

Wyatt, who had been expecting a smart ass comeback, was thrown off.

"Uhm, you take her out, eat dinner, bring her home and make out on her front porch then run like hell when her dad opens the front door." He said as he turned a page.

"But-"

"Gah! No buts! You can do this, you like her and she likes you. End of story! You battle demons everyday so I'm positive you can handle one date with one girl."

Chris nodded and tapped his foot. The hour flew by and as Chris was walking out the door Wyatt touched his shoulder.

"You can do this Chris!"

Chris smiled as he exited the manor and Wyatt smiled too.

Clueless or not, Chris was his baby brother, and Wyatt would always be there to give advice.

* * *

A twenty one year old Chris threw a blue potion at the demon and it hit the demon square in the chest. It had no effect. His best guess was that Wyatt had sent this demon after him, so it wasn't really a surprise the potion hadn't worked. He ducked as the demon took a swing at him before suddenly going up in flames. Chris stopped; maybe his potion had worked after all? 

Breathing heavily he orbed away, in case any more demons appeared in the alleyway that night.

A tall man sat atop one of the buildings, his shoulder length blonde hair mattered and his piercing blue eyes shining in the dark. He was a little drained after using that power on the demon but it was what he had to do.

Because whether Wyatt was evil or not, Chris was his baby brother, and Wyatt would always be there to help him out.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, I know I should be working on my other stories but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It seems a little awkward if you ask me and it isn't my favourite one-shot but I figured I'd post it just for the hell of it. You see I was watching Chris Crossed and I noticed that Wyatt had so many opportunities to kill Chris but he seemed to hesitate- Or was that just me? Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
